


When A Stranger Knocks

by ChocolateHardyDiva_1980



Category: Tom Hardy/ Eames (Inception)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateHardyDiva_1980/pseuds/ChocolateHardyDiva_1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is at  a restaurant when he sees Davetta out with a couple of friends Paula and Erica. Out of recent relationship Davetta gives this handsome stranger nothing much to go on but, her close friends help it along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Stranger Knocks

“That felt too real last night!!!” “His touch, his lips, his taste, his body oh goodness and god his eyes were so dashing”. “But the fashion sense he has just killed me especially that shirt the color was awful”. “Reminded me of my Uncle Mike a bit but I didn’t make it obvious”. “His accent, British and Christ!!!!, his pronunciation was so sexy especially how my name rolled off his tongue”. “I would love to roll off his tongue all night long if the opportunity came up”. My name is Davetta and I crossed paths with a sexy mysterious stranger from a different walk of life. Here is my story……

 

I was having lunch with a couple of friends Erica and Paula when I was approached by a gentleman dressed kinda out dated. The salmon colored shirt stood out the most on this guy and it was terrible. Seems he was dressed as a movie extra from the 1970’s. Approaching our table he introduced himself as just Eames. I had just got out of a relationship so I wasn’t interested. Paula and Erica introduced themselves as I stayed quiet but, what for. “And who is this lovely darling not saying a word?”. “Oh that’s Davetta right there Mr. Eames “says Paula. Extending his hand out to me and removing his aviators I reach out to shake his hand. “Pleasure to meet you........ Mr. Eames” as his blue-grey eyes met mine. So we chatted a bit but I took it no farther because I just left a relationship. As we are conversating I could feel him undressing me with his beautiful multi-faceted eyes causing my mocha cheeks to turn red and fluster. He seemed like a very cocky type bastard but he didn’t wear it like an asshole. He was quite charming. I had to hurry off from Paula and Erica to meet a deadline at work but, the truth is it's not due until next week I left for my sake and for this Eames character. Because he was turning me on. Another reason is because I may would have left with him and ended up in his bed staring into those gorgeous eyes letting him have his way with me but, I got the hell out of there when that popped into my consciousness. 

 

 

A week later I worked late as I headed home to my apartment and I was very tired. I arrived home as I jumped straight in the shower and laid down to rest on my couch for a moment. Some time went by as then heard someone banging at my front door awaking me quickly from my rest. I jump up to look through the peep hole and I see its Eames at my front door. I wonder to myself why and how in the hell he knows where I live. I open the door and he is completely drenched from the storm outside. I ask “Are you following me now Mr. Eames??” I was curious to know how but, he dropped the dime admitting to me. “Well actually your friends Erica and Paula told me where you lived and told me also to come see you”. “Those wenches” I whisper to myself. "Mr. Eames you’re dripping on my floor sir" I say to him. “Sorry darling” says Eames as I help him remove his jacket and shirt. Fuck why in the hell did I decide to help him because when he removed his shirt I was a deer in the headlights. I noticed that Mr. Eames has tattoos and also is very muscular and cut. He catches me staring at him as he laughs and asks me do I like what I see causing me to fumble over my own words. I told him where the spare room was and leave the wet clothes so I could wash them for him. 

 

With his clothes now finished and dry I head to my spare room to give Eames his clothes as I noticed that my bathroom door is open and the shower is running. Clinging on to Eames's clothes as I walk in slowly to the steam filled bathroom seeing his beautiful muscular body lathered up. A yearning whimper escapes my lips as I see his Adonis built body in my shower. I hang his clothes on the towel closet hanger but I don’t leave I watch him shower. At first I felt dirty and bothered by what I was doing to his privacy. But after a moment I didn’t care anymore as I became aroused and my pussy was getting wet from watching him shower. I wanted to feel that rock hard body all over me along with his eyes and his soft luscious lips tasting me,making me come over and over again. His back is facing me as he‘s washing his hair. Now rinsing his hair I guess he felt me close to him as he turns around to see me standing there. Eames doesn’t say a word as he grabs me pulling me into the shower with him. Ripping off my shirt and panties he pulls me close to him. “I wonder if both sets of your lovely lips are as soft as they look petal” he whispers to me. Like a femoral and hungry lion he kisses me as I can taste scotch and a hint of cigar smoke but he tasted good to me as I didn’t stop him. He stops as he picks me up putting me against the wall resting my legs over his muscular shoulders. He begins licking and sucking my pussy as I hold steady to the ceiling with sounds of moaning passion comes from me. Find myself whispering to myself “Jesus he feels good I don’t want him to stop” as I explode for him 3 times. Eames then carries me to my bedroom as he placed me on my back in my bed and spreads my legs.

 

 

Giving his dick a stab at me over and over again drilling me literally. Yelling obscenities like a sailor telling him to fuck me harder. Finally busting the first time but that didn't stop him. Soon the harder he pounded my pussy, the louder the headboard hit the wall the louder my moans became. Soon neighbors began to beat the wall back yelling to keep the noise down as dogs began to bark down the block. 

 

I began to give Eames battle scars from this as I bite and scratch his neck and back digging into his skin as I yelled at him for making me feel so good. Twisting me up into my bed sheets as I exploded onto his dick again as he continues to plowing me into the mattress. Eames was in the zone that night he looked primal so beautiful and wasn’t letting up anytime soon. “My turn now Mr. Eames” I said as turned him onto his back as I climbed on top of him. “Well on with it then kitten” he says cocking his eyebrow with a wide grin on his face as I sat on his dick. I began pouncing up and down like a primal cheetah in heat on his dick filling me up to the hilt as I yelp.

 

His hands were so slippery on me because of the shower water and sweat from his body as I ride him hard not stopping. “Oh shit Eames!!!” I moan as he grab my breasts in both of his hands as he bites and sucks my nipples with my hands in his hair. I come for him again holding steady as my body freezes on top for the orgasm.

 

 

Eames grabs placing me on all fours to take me doggy style. He glides into me effortless as his cock fills me up smacking my pussy against creating a wet smacking sound. He pulls my hair smacking my ass as tears swell up with lustful joy and passion. I’m literally crying he feels so good as I attempt to pull away from him as he bear hugs my waist to hold me steady as he continues his assault on me. His belly is popping against my ass harder as I’m now almost out of breathe as I explode yet again losing count.

 

Eames carries me over to my dresser as he sits me on it grabbing me close to him and entering me again. He could see our reflection in the mirror as he fucks me making my dresser hit the other wall. Causing another stir from my neighbors as the wall beating and complaining starts again. In the distance also dogs and cats could be heard howling and meowing louder as I moaned with Eames catching a glimpse of my raw facial expressions. I thought I was going to black out but I don’t. I see euphoric colors and shapes as I feel it near that plateau again. “Eames I’m about to come again” I could feel my legs quake and my body quiver as I explode for the final time as my juices drip heavily onto him. 

 

Soon I could feel Eames not far behind as his grunts and growls of carnal animalistic passion was reached as he exploded all over my back. Tired and exhausted Eames and I shower and then slept for the rest of the night. He held onto me as his legs were entwined with mine as the rain continued to fall. The next morning the sun woke me to Eames gone but he left me a note and a bouquet of yellow roses. 

 

“Sorry petal I must leave you. I enjoyed having you over and over again last night my kitten and it won’t be the last time I have you my dear. Please take the roses as a token of my appreciation darling they’re almost as lovely and beautiful as you are poppet. And forgive me too love hoping the neighbors won't be sore with you from last night. I will be seeing you again Davetta trust me.

Sincerely,  
Eames.

I was a mix of emotions but I was for sure happy, tired and sore. I called in sick to work because of the pummeling Eames gave me in a good way of course. I'm looking forward to seeing Mr. Eames again.


End file.
